


Keys of Ivory

by luxwrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Music, Noct learned piano when he was younger, Piano, They stop at an abandoned house, and find a piano, and he misses it, i like music headcanons, idk - Freeform, ignis taught him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwrites/pseuds/luxwrites
Summary: The chocobros stop at an abandoned house for the night, and Noctis finds a piano in one of the rooms.Probably one of the shortest things I've ever written... brevity is the soul of wit, right?Inspired by Oskar Schuster's Eleonora.





	Keys of Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> So: Ignis taught Noctis piano when he was younger, and Noctis misses it. Cue moody prince boy finding a piano and being all emotional.

Noctis gently lay his fingers along the ivories, pressing lightly and sighing as the fluttering note rang through the empty room. He’d missed this. Saving the world was important business, there wasn’t really time for hobbies other than the little bit of fishing he got to do on the road. But here, just for a moment, the guys had stumbled on an abandoned house near the outskirts of Hammerhead. While Gladio and Prompto went in search of firewood and Ignis began preparing dinner, Noctis had ventured further into some of the back rooms of the house. 

In one of these rooms, he’d found a piano. Not just any piano. A baby grand. Not quite as full-sounding as the full grand piano, but it was here. And it was, by some miracle, in tune. Quietly, so as not to alert his friends, Noct pulled out the piano bench, flinching when it scratched against the hardwood floor. Whoever had lived here had clearly had impeccable taste. 

With a deep breath, the Prince of Lucis stretched his hands along the keys and began to play. A tenuous melody, one of the first more complicated pieces he’d learned when he was young. Ignis had taught it to him, of course, all those years ago when he’d been stuck in a wheelchair. The music rose and fell like a feather on the wind, almost touching the ground before rising up in another gust all at once. 

It was a short piece, and Noctis was surprised he only made a few mistakes, considering he hadn’t played in the months since he’d left the crown city. He didn’t realize he was crying until he neared the end of the piece and could no longer see the keys. Instead of wiping his eyes, though, he simply played by feel, the keys shifting under his hands to find the right notes. 

As the last hesitant chords faded into the air, Noctis realized he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another bit written for it, but idk if people are interested or not? Cause like I love headcanons about characters and their connections to music/instruments, but maybe that's just me so like... comment? Let me know?


End file.
